


Needs Must

by common_thing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Incest, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/common_thing/pseuds/common_thing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sheriff knows his son.  He knows what his son needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs Must

**Author's Note:**

> Graphic bestiality and incest. Read the tags and please don't continue if this isn't your jam.

The sheriff knows his son. He knows what his son needs. 

Had he thought about it before? About dogs fucking people, fucking boys, mounting their slim hips and sliding their animal cocks right up between the cheeks of a pert, firm ass; right into a sweet, pink little hole?

No.

He thinks about it now, though. When he lies in the dark at night, shifting his legs on the cold sheets of his bed. He remembers walking in on Stiles the first time, on his son who was on his back with his knees pulled up to his chest. Naked and fucking presenting his hole. Fucking baring himself for the rough flick of his dog’s tongue. 

The sheriff teases the head of his cock brutally with a firm slide of his clenched fist, feels it as the firm, slick skin gets hot under his hand, and he thinks about the noises Stiles made while his dog tongue fucked him. He scrapes at the slit of his cock with a fingernail, tugs at the little hole and feels the slick ooze out and remembers the way Stiles ground up into it, the way his cock shivered and slid against his stomach while he worked his ass up and down on the dog’s tongue. He feels the cum rising, the contractions of his orgasm start, when he remembers the way Stiles whimpered, the way he slurred, “Fuck, fuck Derek, that’s right, good boy. Open my hole boy, open it. Want you to fuck me; wanna be your bitch.” 

He nuts hard, all over his stomach and thighs, remembering the look on Stiles’ face when he saw his father watching him. The way he froze. The way Stiles curled up, like his stomach was contracting hard, like it *hurt*, while he came, pulling his cheeks even farther apart, letting the dog dig deeper into his hole. Whispering, “Daddy,” while he shot off; tearing up while the dog licked his come off his stomach, “Daddy, I’m sorry, I needed it.”

And now he knows Stiles. He knows that Stiles’ sweet, pink little hole aches all the time. Knows his boy is hungry. Knows his boy wants to be mounted and used and bred by an animal.

So when he puts Stiles on all fours on the master bedroom floor, when he opens his son up around his fingers and KY, mechanically, petting that soft little pucker, breaching it and splitting it, when he guides the dog onto Stiles back, he knows he’s being a good father.

He tries to watch Stiles’ face. Stiles tears up every time, feeling the dog mount him. Cries, “Yes, doggy, doggy, *Derek*, good boy, Daddy yes, Daddy.” The sheriff tries to watch his son’s face while he takes it, while he gets bred. 

But the dog’s red cock is hard to look away from; Stiles’ sweet little ass is hard to look away from. Derek’s cock is tapered at the end, and the initial push, the initial breach of Stiles’ hole is easy every time, it slips in, it just slides that tight pucker right open and nudges into place. And Stiles whines every time, high and long, and his hole *flutters* as the tip of that doggy dick nudges right into place inside him.

The sheriff tries to watch Stiles’ face, but it’s hard to look away from where he’s getting fucked.

Stiles bites at his lip every time, bites hard until the skin is bruised and swollen. He gasps in deep breaths of air that rush out him almost words, almost helpless little sounds.

"Go ahead, son," the Sheriff says. "Go ahead and tell him. I know you need it." He pats Stiles on the ass cheek, tries to make it comforting and parental. Tries to think fatherly thoughts while he watches the dog jackrabbit his dick into his son's cunt.

"Oh, oh, *oh*," Stiles will say, like he's surprised by the breach, like he's never felt an animal's cock in his cunt before, like the stretch is new. "Oh, Derek, oh good doggy. 

"Oh yeah, take it, take my ass." The sheriff watches the dog comply, watches his son's ass open up and *swallow*. "Oh, daddy! Oh daddy, he's taking my hole, daddy!"

The sheriff can see just how hard, just how thoroughly the dog is taking his son's sweet cunt. His own hole clenches in sympathy and it makes his cock jerk hard. The pressure in his balls is almost unbearable.

"That's a good boy; good boy Stiles. Let him take it." This is what Stiles needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the abrupt ending. Inspiration abandoned me, but I'm pretty sure there's a continuation coming. I'm on [tumblr](http://a-common-thing.tumblr.com/). Come say hi!


End file.
